Serendipity
by Kathryn Mason-Sykes
Summary: Little Hermione is learning about Harry Potter in school and consults her grandmother for any interesting stories about the hero of the wizarding world. Her grandmother then tells her a story of little-known fact; Harry Potter married a muggle.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** Certain characters, themes, and ideas have been taken from the world of Harry Potter created by J.K. Rowling and subsidiaries. No copyright infringement is intended and I claim no ownership of anything you recognize. However, Kathryn is mine, please don't take her! She is my leading lady, and I need her for my upcoming trilogy, so if you see her sneaking off with Harry, please remind her that she should be studying her lines! Thank you, and please review!

A/N: The following is a short story that I consider somewhat an original idea. This segment is merely a prologue, but the actual story will be up as soon as it's typed.

SERENDIPITY

"Grammy! Grammy, we're learning about Harry Potter in school, and I was wondering if you knew a story to tell me about Harry Potter, since you know so many stories," five-year-old Hermione rambled, greeting her grandmother with as big a hug as her small frame could offer.

"I might," replied her grandmother with a grin, picking the young girl up.

"Oh, pleeeease Grammy? You always have stories!" Hermione begged, putting on her best pouty face.

"All right," her grandmother smiled, taking a seat in her rocking chair and pulling Hermione into her lap. "I do know one thing about Harry Potter that most people don't know."

"What's that, Grammy?" the little girl questioned, a puzzled look on her tiny brow. Her grandmother smiled again, ever in awe of her granddaughter's innocence.

"Well, everyone knows that Harry Potter saved the world from Voldemort. And after that, he kind of disappeared for a while. No one knew where he went, but most people thought he went to rest, since he'd been saving the world since he was eleven. Then, he emerged a few years later, totally unexpectedly, and announced his engagement to a young woman that he had been secretly dating. Everyone was shocked, because no one knew where this woman came from, and it certainly wasn't a prestigious wizarding family. But I know where she came from; she was a muggle."

          Little Hermione gasped, shocked.

"Why would Harry Potter marry a muggle?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Because he loved her. It used to be fairly common for wizards and witches to marry muggles back in those days, otherwise the magical population would have died out. It's still happens today, it's just not as common," her Grammy explained patiently.

"Oh, well, why is that so special? Is that the story, then?" Hermione asked sounding slightly disappointed.

"No! No my dear, that is the outcome. The story I know is how he actually met his wife, and it happens to be a very interesting one."

"Oh, please tell it!" pleaded Hermione, her excitement renewed with the hope of a love story.

"All right," chuckled her grandmother, pulling an afghan over their laps, "it starts in the year 2000, on a busy street in central London…"

A/N: The next part will be up shortly. I know this was unbearably short. The rest is actually somewhat interesting…stay tuned!


	2. Sweet Serendipity

DISCLAIMER: Certain characters, themes, and ideas have been taken from the world of Harry Potter created by J.K. Rowling and subsidiaries. No copyright infringement is intended and I claim no ownership of anything you recognize. However, Kathryn is mine, please don't take her! She is my leading lady, and I need her for my upcoming trilogy, so if you see her sneaking off with Harry, please remind her that she should be studying her lines! Thank you, and please review!

A/N: Thanks to Jam-jackson, casvv, unforgiven-sins, and Ensis, who reviewed the prologue. I know it's been a few days since I posted, but here is the rest of the story! Enjoy, and remember, "Good readers like to review!"

SERENDIPITY 

            Kathryn Thomas was drifting aimlessly up and down the streets of London, pausing here and there to examine a point of interest. She had arrived earlier that week for her study abroad program, planning to spend the second semester of her sophomore year at the University. Yet only now had she finally found time to explore the stunning sites of the city.

            As she wandered around tow, she couldn't help but imagine what it must have been like to be there during World War II, since she was a History major and thus, a history dork. She playfully ducked into a shop stoop, not caring if she looked like a lunatic. She laughed at herself, leaning against the wall and looking up at the shop sign above her. It itself looked as though it had survived a series of wars. The sign was caked with ash and only some peeling, tarnished gold lettering could be seen towards the bottom of the sign, The Leaky Cauldron.

            This caught her attention immediately, for she knew she had heard that name before. Then it struck her where she had seen it; The Leaky Cauldron was the name of a pub in the Harry Potter books! She had just finished reading the second novel in the series, and the third was scheduled to be released soon. She recalled the first book explaining that the way to Diagon Alley was through The Leaky Cauldron, and also her great desire to visit the Alley herself. However, she had never dreamed that she might actually be able to do so. Being faced with the possibility of actually living her dream, she was not about to pass the chance up.

            She gave the door a mighty pull, but it didn't budge. She tried again, but to no avail. Regretting that she'd gotten her hopes up, she shoved the door violently. It swung slowly open. Taking no time to idle, Kathryn entered the dingy little shop. What she encountered inside was completely unexpected.

            The establishment was much larger than one would perceive from its outward appearance. A bar ran along the wall to the right side, a few figures sitting on the stools. The rest of the room was occupied with long and small tables, dotted sporadically with people. A back entrance was visible to the left, by a door that was clearly labeled 'toilet.' Not wanting to appear conspicuous, Kathryn walked casually over to the bar.

"What can I get for you, dear?" the elderly bartender kindly inquired.

"Actually, I was wondering if you or someone you might know of can help me," Kathryn started, thinking quickly, "I'm trying to get to Diagon Alley and I know that it's through here, but how do I get there? I need to buy a new wand."

"Well, Diagon Alley is right through the door, but you'll need a wand to get through. I can get someone to show you through though," the bartender replied, motioning a young girl bussing a nearby table over. She joined them and, after a brief explanation of her task, showed Kathryn through the back door.

"First time in Diagon Alley?" the homely girl asked.

"Yes, I'm very excited," Kathryn replied, adding for safe measure, "I live in the states, and I've never visited a British wizarding community."

"Well, we're not exactly a community, per se," the girl laughed, tapping the bricks on the wall in a seemingly familiar manner, "Diagon Alley is more of a gathering. Anyway, there you go, enjoy your stay!" she called heading back towards the pub as the opening in the wall grew to accommodate a rather large being. Kathryn responded with her thanks before hesitantly walking through the opening.

            On the other side of the wall colors flung themselves into her eyes. Every pixel in her vision screamed for her undivided attention. Kathryn, wanting to catch everything, found herself staring slack-jawed at everything around her. To the far right, an elderly witch was selling what appeared to be flowers, but Kathryn couldn't tell if that's what the pinwheel resembling objects really were. To the left, a large sign read "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Inc." over a shop overflowing with young people. Kathryn was in shock. 

"It was real...they were real…" she mused, thinking back to the Harry Potter books. She started walking towards the shop, anxious to meet its owners, but then she stopped, remembering that she had no wizard money. She was going to have to make a stop at Gringotts first.

'I don't think Mum intended me to use my money for this,' Kathryn thought, exiting the goblin-run bank a few minutes later. Luckily, her mother had given her three hundred pounds to put aside for emergencies while overseas and Kathryn had yet to get to a bank to open an account. She scowled, remembering the exorbitant fee the goblin had charged her to exchange currency. She had bartered with him for a few moments, but he refused to budge below fifteen percent in the end. Never the less, she finished the transaction and currently found herself standing in the middle of paradise with a bag full of gold, silver, and copper coins. She wanted to go everywhere, so she decided to start with the shops at the end of the alley (near Gringotts) and work her way back towards The Leaky Cauldron.

            She entered the first shop her eyes met with, Quality Quidditch Supplies. (She thought it quite ingenious of the marketer to place the store so close to the bank.) She was amazed and intrigued by all the sights upon entering the shop. In one corner a sign reading "Dress like your favorite pro!" hung over a section of quidditch robes. Shelves of gloves, boots, and protective gear were strategically placed nearby. Along the back wall where displays full of quaffles, bludgers (properly restrained), beater sticks, and snitches. Some of the sets looked quite pricey though, so Kathryn decided against the purchase of one. Around the floor were displays of books, such as The Complete and Utter Idiots Guide to Flying a Broom, trading cards (Oliver Wood was the newest edition to the "Keeper Keepers" Collection), fan memorabilia, such as moving posters and strategy devices, like a miniature mock stadium that displayed several famous game plans. And then, there they were: Broomsticks. Broomsticks for children, racing brooms, extra-long brooms, programmable brooms, brooms for family, brooms for high altitude flight, brooms specifically designed for shepherding…there were more brooms for more things than Kathryn could imagine. As she stood gawking, wishing that she had brought along her camera, a voice jolted her out of her daze.

"Can I help you, Miss?" a kind-faced teenage boy asked her. She quickly shut her mouth, assuming rightly that she had appeared to be inviting flies.

"Oh, sure, um…what's the newest model racing broom you have available?" she asked, thinking quickly. The boy's eyes lit up.

"Oh! That'd have to be the new Firebolt Mach Five!" he exclaimed excitedly. "It just came out last month! All the players are raving about it. It has the steadfast reliability and incredible maneuvering of the original Firebolt Mach, but it goes from zero to two hundred in five three seconds flat! Plus, they've cast unbreakable state-of-the-art Divinity charms on it so that it can read your mind through your grip. It's incredible!" the boy continued enthusiastically. Kathryn was in awe.

"Do you own one?" she asked, staring at the broom's sleek, perfectly polished handle and the immaculately trimmed tail-twigs. 

"I wish," the boy sighed, "But unfortunately my employee discount doesn't bring the price even close to what I can afford. Luckily, my uncle Sean plays for the Irish National team, and he told me that I can try his out when the team shipment comes in."

"How much are they going for?" Kathryn questioned.

"Well, let's just say that it's a two hundred galleon deposit, and that's not even a third of the price…"

            Kathryn let her jaw drop. After just experiencing the exchange rate between galleons and pounds, she knew that she didn't spend that much on her education, much less her car. She couldn't imagine anyone paying that much for a piece of wood.

"Wow," she gaped.

"Yeah," he sighed again, gazing longingly at the display.

"Well, uh, that's definitely out of the question. Um, can you ring me up for these?" she asked him, realizing how much time she had spent in the shop and gesturing towards the Idiot's Guide, a starter pack of the IQL (International Quidditch League) official trading cards, and a moving poster of Oliver Wood (he was quite dishy). The boy quickly snapped out of his reverie and assisted Kathryn, waving good-bye as she exited the shop.

            Kathryn continued to duck into every open shop on the street, buying something here and there, staying slightly longer in shops she recognized from the books. By the time she reached Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Inc. she had acquired a quart of Oldgen's Fire Whiskey, a Unicorn Horn, basic potions supplies, several books, quills, ink bottles, and rolls of parchment from Flourish and Blotts, a cloak, a rat, a cauldron, a pair of dragon hide gloves, and a wand she had claimed was a present and therefore was not tested with. She had found Madame Malkin to be quite pleasant and Mr. Ollivander to be somewhat creepy, but Kathryn was completely content with her day. She didn't mind that her moneybags were considerably lighter are that her newly acquired cauldron weighed five kilograms alone; she had never had a better day.

            Somehow, she managed to fit herself and her many bags through the door. The shop was empty, but she had noticed the sun setting and the street crowds disappearing, so she figured that most of the shops were probably closing. She strolled around the store, stopping to examine things every few paces. Turning the corner around a display, she nearly collided with a medium built redhead.

"Oiy, Miss! I'm sorry; I didn't realize someone was still in here! We were just about to close," the redhead explained, looking oddly like someone she had only seen in her imagination.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr…"

"Weasley. Fred Weasley," he replied, taking one of her recently relieved hands and shaking it.

"Well, that would make sense now, wouldn't it?" she smiled, referring to the shop's title.

"Yes it would," Fred chuckled. "Now is there anything I can help you with, Miss…"

"Thomas. Kathryn Thomas. Sorry about that. Yes, I would like to purchase these," she stated, retrieving a basket full of tricks and treats. She added the box of 'Rabid Rabbits' she had been looking at to the basket as well.

"So where are you from?" Fred asked as they made their way to the register.

"The states," she responded, "North Carolina, to be precise. I'm studying about at the University in London for a semester."

"Ah. Muggle Studies?" he questioned knowingly. She was about to say no, but realized that she couldn't tell him that she was a World History major, or he would know that she was a muggle, so she quickly confirmed his speculation with a nod of her head. As he was entering her purchases in the strange register, a new voice called out from the back room. 

"Hey Fred! How long does it take you to lock the door?" A moment later a mirror image of Fred appeared in the doorway.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize that there were still people in the shop," he apologized, walking towards them.

"Not people, just me," Kathryn said. "Sorry to keep y'all waiting. I'm sure you have families to get home to."

"No, it's quite all right, Miss. It's not everyday we get pretty new faces in here," George, for that's who Kathryn knew him to be, replied with a smile. Kathryn blushed at the compliment.

"Aww, don't mind him, he's a bit blunt," Fred told her. She grinned.

"It's quite alright. I myself am rarely in the company of sure charming gentlemen, so the pleasure is all mine. It almost makes me want to quit living state-side to be around men who know how to make a girl feel special." Now it was their turn to blush. Kathryn smiled and handed Fred the total amount due.

"Thank you, Miss Thomas. It was a pleasure meeting you." Fred said, handing her the change.

"Please, Kathryn. And it has truly been my pleasure. If you're ever stateside and need a guide, feel free to look owl or me up. That is, if I ever go back," she replied, winking at Fred on the last comment.

"Will do, Kathryn, will do. Have a good stay in England!" he commented, bidding her goodnight as she exited the shop.

            Kathryn smiled as she entered the now deserted street. She had been in every single shop and had memories to last a lifetime, along with some well-chosen memorabilia. She sighed, turning towards The Leaky Cauldron and knowing that she had to go back. The day had been so perfect she never wanted it to end. However, Kathryn was also beginning to feel the full weight of her purchases, and she resignedly headed back through the archway, knowing that once she passed through she would never be able to go back.

            Kathryn entered The Leaky Cauldron wearily. She wanted to keep some wizarding coins for remembrance, but she still had some money left and decided to buy a 'wizard' dinner in the pub. One end of the bar was crowded with witches and wizards obviously enjoying a late happy hour, so Kathryn took a seat at the other end where only one wizard was sitting.

"Good to see you back, Miss. Did you find a wand?" the kind bartender inquired. Kathryn leaned over on her stool and brought out the wand from her multiple bags.

"Among other things," she grinned, showing the old man the ten-inch willow and phoenix feather wand.

"Well, it looks as though you've had a busy day!" he exclaimed, noticing the number of packages.

"You can say that again," Kathryn laughed, knowing that the older man knew only half of the meaning behind her statement. "All that shopping sure has built up my appetite though, what's the house specialty today?"

"Whatever you'd like, Miss," he smiled.

"Ok, umm…something I've never tried before…I think I'll have the Haggis and Neeps. And a butterbeer, please," she decided, folding her menu. The bartender gave her a strange look, but took down her order anyway.

"Coming right up."

"…Do you know what you just ordered?" the man two seats down from her said, catching her attention for the first time.

"Not a clue, why?" Kathryn replied, turning to face the young man.

"Well Miss, you just ordered a mixture of minced heart, lungs, and sheep liver, mixed with suet, onions, oatmeal, and seasonings. It comes nicely boiled in the sheep's stomach. And fried cabbage," he grinned. Kathryn gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea! Well, that would explain why he looked at me funny. I guess butterbeer doesn't normally accompany that," Kathryn grinned sheepishly. The man shook his head, his back Beatles-style hairdo swishing around his face. She giggled softly.

"So where are you from?" he asked, his piercing chestnut eyes meeting hers fully for the first time.

"Is it that bad?" she grinned shyly.

"Like a sore thumb, but you'll catch on."

"Hopefully. Right now I'm from North Carolina."

"That would explain the accent. What do you mean right now? If you don't mind me asking, that is…"

"Oh, not at all. To be honest, you're really the first person besides Fred Weasley that I've had a chance to talk to."

"Fred Weasley? Brother, George Weasley?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Know him? We're practically brothers! Although I'm rather glad we're not at times, after seeing what they put their real brothers through."

"Well I'm sure owning the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes line kind of tells you something."

"Oh, but not enough to properly warn you."

            Kathryn laughed.

"But enough about that, sorry I interrupted, you were about to say something about North Carolina?"

"Oh, yes!" she remembered, "I was just going to say that I go to school in North Carolina, but my family actually lives in Maryland. I figured that I could just move to North Carolina to finish my education though, and while I'm at it get in-state tuition. That's what actually got me here."

"In-state tuition or living in North Carolina?"

"Both, in a way. Living there and paying $10,000 less a year enabled me to afford the study abroad."

"Ah, I see. So where are you studying here?"

"The University."

"Really? Two of my best friends are there right now. Probably together, actually. There was no convincing Herm out of going to the University of Muggle Studies at London," he told her.

'Oh my,' Kathryn thought, 'He thinks I'm a witch.' 'Well, DUH, what else would he think?' the other side of her brain responded sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's a great school," she said, attempting to sound educated about it. "So where are you at right now?"

"Well, I thought about going to the University, they even offered me a full-ride, but after graduating and everything I just wanted to rest for a few years."

"I totally understand. Unfortunately, my scholarship was a now-or-never deal. I'm studying to be a teacher, so North Carolina offered me a partial-ride, but only if I went in right after senior year."

"Senior year?"

"Oh, I forgot. Y'all do it differently on this side of the Atlantic. It would be seventh year over here." Kathryn explained, just as her food arrived. She took one look at it and lost her appetite.

"Mmm…yummy…" she said sarcastically, pushing the mass around her plate. 

The dark-haired stranger laughed. 

"Well, now I know…" Kathryn shrugged, taking a sip of her butterbeer and pushing her plate away. Fortunately, the beverage was wonderful. Every sip seemed to fill her stomach and warm her from the inside out. "Wow! This stuff is great!" she exclaimed, licking her lips.

            Mystery man cocked an eyebrow, causing her to realize her mistake.

"Umm, do they have a special brew here or something?" she covered lamely. Apparently, he took it.

"I don't know, but Tom'd probably like you to believe so."

"Tom?"

"The Bartender."

"Ah. I never got his name."

"Which reminds me, I don't think we've formally introduced ourselves. I'm Harry," the man said, sticking out his hand.

"I'm Kathryn," she replied, placing her hand in his. She blushed slightly when he brushed his lips across her knuckles. "Between all the gentlemen I'm meeting here, the guys in the U.S. are looking much less appealing. Harry blushed very slightly.

"Why, I'll take that as a compliment."

"I'd not have you take it as otherwise."

"So, Miss Kathryn, do you plan to frequent The Leaky Cauldron often during the next semester?" 

"Why Mr. Harry, I do believe that you are offering me a line," Kathryn baited along, flirting back.

"I'm attempting to. Is it working?" Harry grinned.

"Hmm, might be…"

"How could I know for sure?"

"Well, would you be here to explain what I'm going to order if I came back?"

"If prearranged, I think I could do that."

"Then I think I could be visiting here often." Kathryn smiled. 

"So you went for the line?" Harry asked, returning her smile with one of his own.

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Well, the line was off, but your smile got me." Kathryn admitted, blushing slightly.

"Ok, I'll work on a better line for next time."

"You do that." She laughed.

"Speaking of which, when would you be available for a 'next time'?" Harry added slyly.

"Since my classes start this Monday and I begin work next Sunday, How about next Friday night?"

"Is six o'clock good for you?"

"Perfect. My last class gets out at two, so I should give me enough time to finish up any work first." Kathryn replied, mentally clearing her schedule for next Friday.  At that point, Tom came back around. Kath gave him two galleons for the galleon and eight-sickle meal and then thanked him for everything. She then turned back to Harry.

"So it's a date then?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes, it's a date," Kathryn replied, reciprocating the expression. "Well, I hate to say it, but I should get going. It's bad enough that I bought all this stuff today, but now I have to remember where I live and lug it home."

"Would you like some assistance?" Harry offered.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"I've nothing to do. It's no inconvenience at all."

"…Promise you're not a stalker?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," Harry swore, doing the accompanying motions. Kathryn giggled.

"In as much as I'm not normally one to turn down assistance and I don't even remember where I'm staying, it could help to have a native Briton, so you're on. But if you turn out to be a stalker, understand that I WILL hex you."

"Hey, if I turn out to be a stalker, I'LL hex me. That's a pretty pathetic life."

"I agree. C'mon then. Let's see how far it is to Halpine Road…"Kathryn stated, picking up some bags in her hands while Harry managed the others…

"Oh, the times they shared," Hermione's Grammy sighed. "It wasn't until their fourth date that Kathryn found out that he was Harry Potter. They were having tea in his kitchen when her took out his irritating contacts and she knew those striking green eyes could only be his. She was quite shocked to learn that she was dating THE Harry Potter. And she, in turn, didn't tell Harry that she was a muggle until they'd been seeing each other for nearly two months. Harry was not pleased that she'd not told him sooner, but they worked around it. They were madly in love by the time Harry asked Kathryn to marry him, so of course she said yes. A few weeks later the announcement ran in the Daily Prophet and the London Times, plus the Greensboro Gazette and the Washington's Post and Times. After that, every wizard and witch in Britain and the U.S. knew that Harry Potter was getting married. It was quite a conversation piece for a long time."

"Did they live happily ever after?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed.

"Of course, my dear, of course. The lived happily ever after." Her grandmother smiled reassuringly.

"Are you telling our granddaughter tales again?" a resonant baritone questioned playfully, entering the room.

"Grampa!" Hermione squealed with delight, sliding off of her grandmother's lap and jumping into her grandfather's arms.

"Hello, sweetheart. How's my big girl?"

"Good. Grampa, did you know that Harry Potter married a muggle?"

"Why, yes I did. Now, your Mum's in the kitchen, and I think she has cookies for you."

" Cookies!?!" Hermione exclaimed, wriggling out of his arms and running towards the kitchen. Both adults watched her retreating figure with a smile.

"So," he said, turning to his wife, "did you tell her how beautiful that muggle is?" he asked, pulling his wife out of the rocking chair and into a slow, music-less dance.

"Even after all these years, still offering me lines," she grinned, allowing him to lead her in slow circles.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I actually wrote a little bit more after that for a lengthier ending, but since I'm playing jury, judge, and executioner with this story, I made an executive decision and OFFICIALLY ended it there. I like the effect it has. HOWEVER, if you would like to read the last page or so, I typed it up because I thought it was slightly corny, but really cute, and I had a hard time deciding to cut it. So if you're interested continue on. And either way, leave me a review! :o) 

Thanks y'all!


	3. The Deleted Ending

DISCLAIMER: Certain characters, themes, and ideas have been taken from the world of Harry Potter created by J.K. Rowling and subsidiaries. No copyright infringement is intended and I claim no ownership of anything you recognize. However, Kathryn is mine, please don't take her! She is my leading lady, and I need her for my upcoming trilogy, so if you see her sneaking off with Harry, please remind her that she should be studying her lines! Thank you, and please review!

A/N: Ok, so this is like three lines, but that's ok. Tell me what you think of the hundred or so words! :o)

SERENDIPITY (The deleted scene)

…

"And you're still taking them, Mrs. Potter." He smiled lovingly.

"Yes, well, you happen to be aging quite nicely, Mr. Potter…"

"Is that all you see in me?"

"Would you still love me if it was?"

"Always trying to get to me."

"Only cuz you're so darn cute when you're angry," she smiled wickedly. "Then again, you're always cute."

"Now who's offering the lines?"

  
"You know, it's a good thing I love you, Harry."

"Well I would hope so, being as you just told our granddaughter that we're madly in love."

"…Was it really all that long ago? It seems like it was only yesterday that we were meeting up at The Leaky Cauldron six nights a week."

"Where you proceeded to have me believe that you were a witch until I had fallen so in love with you that I didn't care what you were, as long as you were mine."

"Well, I had a witty response, but you just made me forget it."

"And what would you do if I told her that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, the best wife I could ever dream to hold, and the truest friend and most perfect soul mate I could ever hope for?" Harry said, gazing into her eyes.

"Oh, Harry," she blushed, smiling, "I still can't believe that I'm blessed to be with you. I must have been a saint in a past life."

"Or a demon-driver, depends on how you look at it," he grinned.

"Either way I love you, somehow…" she countered.

"Back to being Miss Smarty Pants, eh?" he smiled devilishly. "Then I guess it's a good thing that I love you too…" he trailed off to a whisper, as his lips met her in a kiss so genuine that it would always feel like the first…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Umm…ok, that's really all there is. Buh-Bye now! ;o)


End file.
